


前任大作战

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alexander Pierce is A Good Bro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brock Rumlow Is a Good Bro, Doctor!Bucky, Everyone is a good bro, F/M, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise, Love Stories, M/M, No Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers is A Sweet Mom, Some Humor, Tags are to long nobody reading them, Top Steve Rogers, agent!steve, whatever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: “什么……谁的好处？你、你先把我放开……”Rumlow战兢地看着Bucky，他不知道为什么，脸红红的，嘴肿肿的，连一贯齐整顺溜的头发都乱得不成样。“什么病人家属，那是我前男友！！！”Bucky的分贝几乎击穿了Rumlow的耳膜，整层楼房瞬间都为之一震。





	前任大作战

**Author's Note:**

> 甜傻的恋爱故事预警  
医生X军阀大少爷（伪）AU  
  
注意，这里吧唧哥哥没有失忆 全员善人。  
-  
LOFTER ID: 燕麦夹心巧克力

一

“哧——”

踩下一个漂亮的甩尾急刹，Bucky用最快速度停好车，熄火，拔钥匙，拉手刹，甩车门，一气呵成，他脚下不停，飞速跑过停车场到医院大厦之间被黑夜笼罩的步道，冲进海德拉医院急诊部大楼。

“Dr.Barnes，又是紧急‘加班’？”在急诊台值夜班的Doloros抬眼看到急匆匆的他，撩了下火红的头发，勾唇妩媚一笑。

“可不，”Bucky眉间却还严肃地皱着，同时扯出一个熟练的俏皮笑容，帅气极了。他没敢像往常停下那样调戏她，“连夜的大手术等着呢，明天见！”

夜已经很深，急诊大厅拥挤不堪，人来人往乱作一团，所有声音嘈杂地混在明晃晃的灯光下。伤患的哀嚎，家属愤怒的质问，护士的解释和安慰，手术台的轮子在大理石地面上的摩擦……混乱得仿佛二战时的野战医院。

一个手上鲜血淋淋、只穿着紧身背心的虎背熊腰的男人浑身紧绷，受伤的手被一个娇小护士攥在手里，她翻来覆去看了会，立刻掏出缝皮的针线……

“啊！——”

“就喷点酒精，你瞎叫唤什么……”

“噢……啊！——妈妈！——”

“只是帮你取一下玻璃碎片……”

……

一小时前，两大街头黑帮火拼被NYPD逮个正着，一大批伤员被一辆接一辆警车跟随的救护车不停送往市内最大的综合诊疗中心——海德拉医院，急诊部的大楼瞬间灯火通明，手术室一刻不停地开始准备，各科室的不在值的医生也被迅速调回支援手术。

Bucky从担架和人群中艰难挤过去，好不容易到手术室的准备间，刚套上手术服，女助手就风风火火冲过来，一边帮他系后颈的衣领一边说：“三号手术室，45岁男性，轻度高血压，初步判断脑外膜血肿，快不行了——”

“我记得明天是你生日来着？”Bucky戴上口罩还不忘插嘴。

女助手系好带子，两人往手术室快步走去。她把病人颅内断层扫描的X光片展平在手里：“明天是Laura的生日，我的在下个月。”

Bucky手上已经带好手套，于是抬着手臂伸长脖子边看X光片边点头，“我就说嘛，明天有个妞过生日……”女助手没好气地翻个白眼，Bucky嘿嘿一笑跟着她进了手术室。

“Dr. Barnes.”“Dr. Barnes.”

实习医师和护士见到他都松了口气，纷纷致意。

Bucky往上扯了扯右手的手套，点点头：“开始吧。”

Bucky没猜错，做完接连的两台神外手术已经是第二天早上了，手术服已经换下，他穿着平常问诊的白大衣靠在走廊的医护服务台上，手下如飞地给一堆文件签字，呵欠连天。

一个同样一身白的高大身影幽幽靠过来：“啧，一看就知道昨天又被抓壮丁了，手术怎么样？”

Bucky头也不抬就知道是损友Rumlow，嘟囔道：“院里得给我涨工资，我们科找不出我这么任劳任怨的员工了——干三个人的活，拿一个人的钱。”

他瞟了一眼把前臂搭在台子上背靠着、一脸得意的Rumlow，“你战绩如何，Crossbone？”

Crossbone是Bucky给他起的外号，去年一帮匪徒不愿付医药费来打砸闹事，Rumlow给一个小护士挡了一刀，在腹部留下了个十字形的疤，海德拉医院还专门表彰了他，Bucky当时在病房见到他第一句就是：“不错嘛，Crossbone，挺衬你。”

Rumlow早习惯了他这么叫，轻松地说道：“一个肋骨骨折连着肝脏破碎，一个血气胸，统统拿下。”

Bucky摸了摸下面厚厚的一叠纸，叹口气：“还是前辈厉害，我撑不住了，回去补个觉。”

“你今天你不值班查病房啊？”

“我拜托Jesse替我了。”他把笔插回原位，正准备抬腿往更衣室走，Rumlow神秘兮兮地靠近，低声道：“你可别后悔，今天七区来了个病人。”

“七区？那个高级军官家属病房区？”

“嗯哼。”

“我又不负责那。”

一般医院都有VIP的住院室留给不太寻常的病人，明星啦，政客啦，富豪啦，但像七区这样的，花再多钱找再多人也进不来，那是专门给干部及其家属住的。很多刚上任的医生护士都眼巴巴地想去那值班，好搭上桥牵上线，为晋升铺路。

但自从Bucky来到神外科的第一天，就连七区的大门都没摸过，送文件都找助手代劳，更别提借故攀关系。这种高风亮节不谄不媚的精神一直令同事下属对他刮目相看。

“可我这个月负责这区啊，我打算把这个珍贵的机会——”他拍拍Bucky的肩，慷慨道，“让给你。”

Bucky鄙夷地睨了Rumlow一眼，肩膀后撤躲开他：“我还当普外最年轻有为的外科医生不屑于这种讨好领导的把戏呢，走了，懒得和你同流合污。”

“你想哪去了！我是说——”Rumlow拉住他，挑挑眉，又凑近了点，“我刚看见人病人家属了，超正的，肯定是你的菜。”

“……真的？”Bucky满脸怀疑。

“让我想想啊，Hanks离得近点，他怎么说的来着……”Rumlow摸着下巴，“金发、大胸、细腰、长腿——”

Bucky四处瞧瞧，拿笔指了指Rumlow，压低嗓音说：“我去看看，你最好说的是实话——”

“骗你是小狗！”Rumlow赶紧举起手投降。

“信你一回，不愧是好兄弟，成了请你吃饭！”Bucky神采飞扬拿上文件的走了。

看他走远，服务台的护士笑着问：“你这么骗他，不怕挨揍啊？”

“我没骗他啊，”Rumlow无辜的对一众护士小姐说，“我就是没告诉他是男是女而已。”

护士们被逗的哈哈大笑起来，Rumlow故作严肃的说：“得了，别起哄了，都工作去！”

Bucky装模作样的问候了七区的其他病房，最后才来到那个刚入住的病人房间，他掩着嘴咳了两下摆出正儿八经的样子，掀开文件看了眼上面的病患姓氏，一手推开房门：“Mrs. Rogers——”

一个金灿灿的脑袋正背对着他收拾东西，听到有人进来连忙转过身：“Doctor，我妈妈她……上帝啊……Bucky？！？！？！”

他手里的保温盒咣当地砸在地上。

“我的天，”Bucky的万里晴空眨眼被雷劈了，他还维持着半开着门的动作，“……真是冤家路窄。”

七年了，Bucky没想到他们会在这样的情景下重逢。

那一刻，在极度震惊的情况下，时间在Bucky眼里仿佛停滞了，甚至连空间、万物都不复存在，只有那个银色的保温盒，在缓缓坠落地面后，又以极慢的速度弹起，再落下，发出轻微而缓慢的：“咣——啷——”

而在同一段时间内，Bucky阔别七年的初恋情人，将级军官家族直系子代，在纽约小有名气的专业画家，Steve Rogers，以百米冲刺的速度，向他直奔而来，短短十几米的距离，他几乎是飞跃到Bucky眼前。

在视线还落在那个金属外壳的保温盒上、而四肢完全不听使唤、表情一片麻木的情况下，Bucky被猝不及防地拖进了一个滚烫的怀抱。

“你还活着！Bucky，你没有死！……Bucky，Bucky，my boy……我是在做梦吗，我一定在做梦……”他健壮的双臂紧紧勒着Bucky的肩背，让他几乎喘不过气。

“你，你，放开我……”

Steve松开手臂，又依依不舍、满是迷恋地托起他的脸，指尖摩挲着他的颧骨，胯部顶着他的胯部：“Bucky，你变了好多……你知道吗，I miss you so……”

Bucky僵硬极了，在病房里还有一位长辈的情况下被Steve这样又抱又摸又顶，他恨不得找个地缝钻进去，只得推着Steve艰难道：“先放开我好吗？我们，可以谈谈……”

“No.”Steve这次坚定地拒绝了，“I will never let you go. NOT AGAIN.”

说罢，他就着捧着Bucky脸颊的姿势，一手合上病房门一手把他压在门板上狠狠地吻了上去——准确说是狠狠地啃了上去——那架势仿佛要把错失的七年一次性补回来。

Bucky的脸在Steve手嘴并用的挟持下扭成一个奇怪的形状，他的双手徒劳挣扎了一下，眼角瞟到了身后病床上的Sarah，Rogers太太淡定地戴上老花镜，从包里掏出手机，Bucky看到后置摄像头的闪光灯一闪……

他从被衔住的唇间绝望地哀嚎一声。

Rumlow还在眉飞色舞地和一票小护士调情，就看到Bucky从走廊尽头气势汹汹杀过来，他立刻后退三步，全身戒备，摆好防御姿势：“Bucky，你冷静……”

“你说！你拿了什么好处！”他一把揪住这个比他还高的外科医生的领子，仿佛喷火的大暴龙。

“什么……谁的好处？你、你先把我放开……”他战兢地看着Bucky，他不知道为什么，脸红红的，嘴肿肿的，连一贯齐整顺溜的头发都乱得不成样。

“什么病人家属，那是我前男友！！！”

Bucky的分贝几乎击穿了Rumlow的耳膜，整层楼房瞬间都为之一震。

“你你你……你这个大直男有前男友？！”Rumlow的眼睛瞪圆了三秒，然后震惊无比地把大家的心声喊了出来。

二

午餐时间，医院的餐厅被医生护士研究生病人家属挤得满满当当。

“你说咱们院，堂堂海德拉州立医院——”Colins扒拉着盘子里的鸡肉沙拉，“搞什么院徽不好，非要弄个九个脑袋的神兽——人家都以为咱们是黑手党。”

“吃的你菜叶子吧，”对面的Rumlow敲了下他脑袋，惹来一声痛呼，“我看你是黑帮片看多了。再说，那是九个脑袋的神兽？那明明是八个爪子的章鱼！”

他们讲话的当口，一道低气压的身影风一样掠过来，餐盘几乎是摔在了桌上，坐下的时候椅子发出砰地一声，本来吵嚷的四周顿时鸦雀无声。

Colins眼神流露惊恐，停顿了许久才压低嗓音向前探身：“Dr.Barnes——”他用眼神往那人身上瞟瞟，“还是不理你啊？”

Rumlow无奈道：“我……嗨，这祖宗最近吃错药了，整个科都不敢理他。昨天一实习小姑娘差点给他吓哭了。”

“不就因为那个史……什么罗杰斯吗？”

“你怎么都知道了？”Rumlow愕然，这才是上周的事啊，连这八杆子打不着的泌尿外科医生都听说了。

“你当我们还生活在石器时代啊？一个下午整个院都传遍了，说他是Barnes的男朋友？天天跟他屁股后头转呢，连Bucky查房都跟着。好家伙，那人老爸可是国防部的准将，Barnes怎么还有这么牛逼的背景。”

“哎，准确说是，前——男友，e，x……”

“啪！——”刀子被硬生生插进桌子发出的一声锐响打断了Rumlow的话，Bucky松开手，头也没抬，没事人一样继续嚼着没什么味道的食物。

Rumlow和Colins极有默契的同时低下头默默继续吃午饭。

“我不是刻薄，其实这事都怪你。”Colins和Rumlow回办公室的路上说道，“是你一开始怂恿他去找那个大金毛的吧？”

“我是真没想到他会这么生气。”Rumlow摇摇头，“他来海德拉第一天我就认识他了，从来没见过他这个样子。Barnes肯定以前被他伤透了心。”

“那是，性向都给伤直了，我看这次那个大少爷要吃瘪了。不过还是Barnes更倒霉。”他顿了顿，“你知不知道碰见难缠的前任会折寿的，Dr，你这是作孽啊！”Clions把手搭在Rumlow肩上，一脸同情。

“去去去！”Rumlow没好气地回答，想了想又说，“不过我倒真想找那个金毛谈谈——不能当咱们娘家——啊不是，咱们海德拉外科没人不是？”

Steve在咨询台给母亲填表的时候，被一帮护士小姐包围了。

她们凑到Steve对面，热心而急切地问：“你跟我们Barnes医生到底有什么故事？”“你天天追着James跑，他怎么还不理你啊？”“你们俩谁在上面啊？”她们不停催促，眼里闪烁着八卦之火。

Steve温和的笑笑，没回答，还抛出个问题：“你们Dr.Barnes今晚轮班吗？我想约他吃晚饭。”

护士小姐们集体发出“Yoo——”的嘘声。

护士长Christina撅起嘴：“不管你们发生过什么，我都打赌你追不回Bucky。”

大家齐齐看向她，尤其是轻蹙起眉的Steve。

“为什么？”

Christina撸起袖子，以过来人深沉的口吻道：“就单说你们俩人吧——Bucky Barnes是我们神经外科年轻医生里最有名的了，不但医术高前途好，关键是年轻，帅气，性格浪漫又甜蜜。”她话锋一转，“你呢，看上去呆的像个木头桩子，我猜，你八成根本不知道Bucky在生什么气吧？

“再说，他开梅德塞斯，你学跑酷少年开机车，我看你们没什么戏。”Christina说完，护士小姐们纷纷鼓掌，嘻笑起来。

Steve仔细一想，自己每天骑着哈雷来医院好像是不大妥当。

日落时分，Steve正为母亲收拾用过的餐具。Rumlow笑容和蔼的进来，看向病床上的人问候道：“Rogers太太，晚饭吃过了？”

Mrs. Rogers和悦地点点头，站起身：“这个时间，你们怎么还有空过来？”

“对呀，有什么问题吗？”Steve有点紧张地问。

“没没没。”Rumlow摆摆手，没看Steve，“快坐下，您是将军夫人，这不上级不放心，叮嘱我们要多来看看嘛。”

Rogers太太露出一个从容而无奈的笑容，“我挺好的，还有你们这些年轻人照顾，马上就能出院了。”

“没问题就好，有任何状况赶紧通知值班医生。”Rumlow顿了一下，“那我还要值夜班，今天就先走了。”

Rogers拿起旁边的报纸，似乎随意地挥了挥手：“Steve，去送送人家。”Steve唯命是从，跟着Rumlow出了病房门。

Rumlow边走边琢磨，这Rogers夫人真神，她怎么知道自己还有话要和她儿子讲，还是人家只是礼节周到？

直到Steve问：“我母亲身体没什么大问题吧？”Rumlow才回过神。

“没有，再观察两天就能回家休养了。”他爽快地回答，“不过有个人倒是病得不轻。”

Steve立刻心领神会：“我和Bucky——”

Rumlow做了个手势，嘲讽着说：“打住，可别叫的这么亲热，你看不见他天天躲着你啊。”

Steve一点没介意：“Bucky不会的。他不会离开我的。”他想了想笃定的说：“——他可能失忆了。”

Rumlow差点把晚饭喷出来：“说你病得不轻还不信，这么荒唐的结论都琢磨得出来。我跟你说，可能Barnes选择分手给你打击大了点，但是既然事情都已经发生了，你还是唱首let it go吧。”

“我们从没有分——”Steve坚持不懈道，他还没说完，一道声音幽幽飘过来：“Broke，你们系主任叫你过去谈话。”

Rumlow回过头，看见Bucky面无表情的脸，冷汗顿时争先恐后地冒了出来：“……James，其实，平时我们系主任看到我都绕着走。”

“是嘛。”Bucky还是没表情，一个字一个字地说：“主任明明在叫你，你确-定-不去看看吗。”

“他用的是句号。”Rumlow想，然后猛地一拍大腿，“对对，我得去看看。”

Rumlow一溜烟消失在电梯间拐角，待他走后，Bucky那种故意营造出的压迫感一下子从身上消失了，他没再看Steve，也没像往常那样转身离开，只轻轻地靠在窗台上，低头揉着眉心。

看到他露出丝丝疲惫的样子，Steve心里发痛。

“……Steve，你跟我来吧。”良久，Bucky才轻轻地说。

这是他们重逢之后Bucky第一次叫他的名字。

海德拉七区后面有一处围绕着天然湖泊打造的休息区，是整个医院里人最少的地方，此刻夕阳已经沉入湖面，晕出大片熔融的金。

两人在湖边的长椅上并肩坐下，凝视着暮色中的太阳一点点降落。西方的天空正炽烈燃烧着，颜色鲜明得犹如一幅厚重油彩涂抹出的画。

Bucky一语不发地望着落日，瑰丽的万道霞光落在他的头发、睫毛和眼睛里，Steve相信任是谁，在这时看上他一眼就会陷入不可自拔的爱恋中，他既有拿起画笔将他每一寸临摹，又有现在就冲上去亲吻他维纳斯一般的情人的冲动。

不过他不会再这么做了——上次他鲁莽的吻已经为他赢得了一周的冷遇。虽然他不知道为什么Bucky会这样对他，他只希望能找个机会好好和Bucky谈谈，为什么当年他会狠心不辞而别，一走多年毫无音讯。

Bucky先开口问道：“Rogers夫人怎么样了？”

“母亲恢复得很好，快能出院了。”Steve忍不住笑起来，“她一直问你怎么不去看她来着。”

“我不负责你们这区，请代我……向她问好。”

“好，没问题，我会的。”Steve连连点头，不甘心地追问，“你晚上，有空去喝一杯吗？”

Bucky转过脸，用一种复杂的眼神看着他，有几次他嘴唇蠕动，手指蜷起，似乎想鼓起勇气说什么，但最后，他却出乎意料地答应下来：“等我今天下班吧。”

“那我等你。”Steve眉眼立刻舒展开。

Steve还想说，现在可以吻你吗，但他看着Bucky疲倦的脸色，把这句话又咽进了肚子，装作若无其事地挪开了视线。

到了交班的时间，Bucky把白大褂换下来，扔进储物柜，柜门内侧的镜子里映着他浓浓的俩黑眼圈。

他把镜子拿开，那后面是藏着一张照片。

照片里的人迎着光皱着眉，一脸苦瓜相，胳膊细得像麻花似的。

他拿出来看了一会儿，照片早就有些发黄了，表面也有白色的微小裂痕，这些年里，他从未舍得扔掉它。

就像今天，他也没有勇气和Steve提出要划清界限的话一样。

最后他吸吸鼻子抹把脸，又照片小心翼翼地放回原处。

Bucky确定自己从外表到神态都已经天衣无缝，才从海德拉医院大楼信步出来，Steve攥着车钥匙在门口等他，紧张地像第一次带女友出门的高中生。

“我来开车吧，待会儿送你回去，你看行吗？”

Bucky直勾勾盯着他旁边那辆拉风的玛莎拉蒂，脱口问道：“你不骑摩托了？”

问完才觉得自己的话多余。那辆哈雷是Bucky早年看中给他买的，花了他小半年的实习医生工资，不过既然已经分开那么久了，他没道理一直留着自己送的东西。

看着Bucky的反应，Steve不自然地揪揪头发，担心自己是不是补救过头了。早知道就不停Nat他们的开这么骚包的跑车来——

晚饭吃的平静无波，他们喝了一点红酒，开了些玩笑，具体内容Bucky都不记得了。

晚饭后Steve依言送他回公寓，路上两人维持着一股微妙的沉默，Bucky一直看着车窗外。

车子缓缓熄火。

“我到了。”Bucky解开安全带，正要打开车门，Steve咳咳两声，装作没事挂着傻笑问：“不让我上去坐会儿吗？”

Bucky看他手搭方向盘上，肌肉绷得紧紧的，眼神像个写着不要拒绝的孩子那样无辜。

“我公寓下面没有多余的停车位。”他摇摇头，下车，关门，上楼。

钥匙打开门，Bucky直接奔向卧室，浑身无力地倒在床上，鞋都没脱。

十五分钟后，敲门声响起。

Bucky挣扎着从床上爬下来，门把手转动，一只冒着汗的金色脑袋出现在门口。

“对不起……我擅自问看门的工作人员要了你的门牌号，电梯没赶上就爬了上来。”他喘着气解释说，“我还叫人把车拖走了……”

Bucky没给他说下去的机会。

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草飘落，Bucky再也无法抑制，他一把上前揽上Steve的脖颈，嘴唇用力贴上对方，没有防备的Steve被脚步踉跄地往后推了好几步。

这才是真正意义上的、双方投入的吻，他们等待了足足七年，以至于在得到机会后这样如饥似渴地吻着，在彼此身上动情地抚摸，仿佛窒息而干渴的野兽般从对方身上汲取着氧气和水分，紊乱而火辣的鼻息交织，四片唇瓣几乎无法分开超过一秒钟，每一次短暂的对视都会引发下一轮热吻，每一寸皮肤都想要被触碰。

Steve扯他后脑头发的手将两人拉开一点距离，Bucky看到那双比大海还要深厚广阔的蓝眼睛里只倒映着自己，还有那纯粹的燃烧着的熊熊爱意和赤|裸|裸的欲望，一如七年前爱意深重的少年，仿佛时间的巨手没能改变任何东西。

Steve只犹豫了一瞬，便微俯下身去啃吻Bucky的脖颈，仿佛宣示主权般留下一个又一个红色的印痕，他手上带着不相符的温柔力度轻轻褪掉Bucky的衬衫，胸膛一瞬间暴露在空气中的凉意让Bucky似乎才起来两人还站在公寓外。

对门的伙计正打算去上夜班，一开门就撞见一个陌生的金发肌肉男正和自己的邻居在走廊里吻的难舍难分。他吓得砰地一声关上门。

“我这是开门的方式不对。”邻居想，数了三十秒再打开，果然没影了。

他心情愉快的去坐电梯，说服自己邻居的门后砰砰的声音也是幻觉。

三

隔天早晨，电话铃催命般在床头柜响起，Barnes医生试图赖床。

他半眯着眼，脑袋又往枕头里拱了拱，下巴垫上棉被一角，心道冬天的被窝真舒服啊，就像有人抱着你一样。

——等等。

腰间被一条健壮手臂横拦的力度让Bucky瞬间清醒过来，他头皮一麻，立即奋力挣脱，然而还没挣多远，就又被一把拖回到波涛汹涌的怀抱里。

Bucky无奈回头，早就醒了的Steve正一脸傻笑地看着他。

“松手，Steve。”他哑着嗓子要求，试图忽略两人赤裸身体在被子下相贴的触感。

“不。”Steve简短而固执地要求，把鼻尖埋到散发着铃兰味道的Bucky的半长棕发中，“我说了，再也不放。”

在兀自尖锐的手机铃声中，Bucky无言，他不知道事情是怎么到这一步的……

好吧，他知道，他记得昨晚的每一个细节，他们又没喝醉酒什么的，没法甩锅给酒后乱（）性，是他昨天没忍住，和这个他曾发誓永不再联系也不原谅的前男友上了床。

但这不能怪他，他和这个叫Steve Rogers的男人认识了快一辈子，从高中就确定了恋爱关系，从友情到爱情，爱Steve这件事几乎是成了他的本能。如果不是七年前的出轨，他和Steve也许早就迈进了婚姻殿堂，领养的小孩都该上幼儿园了。

可七年前，还在读研究生的他到UCLA的医学院实习，周末被好友拉到购物中心时，却意外目睹本该在坦桑尼亚写生的Rogers和一个美艳的姑娘结伴而行、形容亲密，如果是别人告诉他这事，Bucky肯定会当个笑话来听，他相信那么多年Steve对他的爱绝不是作伪，更何况他出身在严格的军官家庭，在感情上从来忠贞无二，他一直相信Steve爱他不会比自己少，可偏偏这件事是他自己见到的……

当时行色匆匆的Steve并没有发现他，而那是他最后一次见到Steve，Bucky没想到重逢后Steve表现得像这事从来没有发生过，也不知道哪个姑娘现在去哪了……

Bucky叹口气：“放开，万一是急诊呢？”

Steve这才撅着嘴，微微松了力道，Bucky坐起身，把床头柜上正震得要飞起来的手机拿到手里。

看到来电显示，Bucky明智地在按下接听键的时候把手机拉远了。

“小祖宗你去哪儿了！！！！我给你打了十七个电话都无人接听！！！”

“我，那个……”Bucky扭头看了Steve一眼，对Rumlow打着哈哈。

“快把你的屁股拖到医院，出大事了！！！！”

“怎么了？你给艾滋病人做手术把手割破了？”Bucky习惯Rumlow大惊小怪，一边套衬衫一边说。

“有人把你告了。所以，快从某个妞的温柔乡给我回到冷酷的现实世界！！”Rumlow在电话那头咆哮着。

赶到海德拉医院的时候Bucky被吓了一跳，办公室里十几双眼睛或阴沉或同情或幸灾乐祸的看着他。下到同事主任上到副院长，就差Pierce没出现了。

Bucky愣了三秒后冷静地咳了两声，大大咧咧走到自己位子上坐下，拿起桌上的材料：“怎么了？”

好脾气的系主任一脸哀怨地问他：“上周你做手术之前，有家属签字或者法院的委托书吗？”

他说的正是自己被紧急调来连夜做手术的那晚，Bucky回忆了一下，当时情况紧急（满地都是嗷嗷痛呼的伤患），再说他们这帮刚出院就全被揪进警察局的家伙不是没有直系亲属，就是亲属不知道在哪个州的哪个小镇，等他们赶来估计尸体都凉了。他摇摇头。

“上帝啊，你知道你做手术的其中一位是谁吗？”主任继续一脸哀怨道。

Bucky说：“谁啊？”

“施密特！约翰施密特！”主任站起来靠近他大吼，Bucky敏锐地察觉到他快秃顶的脑袋上头发又稀疏了。

“他昨天心脏病发死了。”主任痛心地摇头，“她女儿打算起诉你。说实话，Pierce这回可能都保不了你。”

主任拍拍他的肩膀，一脸天妒英才的惋惜表情，“你准备准备，院里会帮你安排个好律师。”

看着人群长吁短叹、蜂拥而去的背影，Bucky突然想起来：“等等，他心脏病发和我有什么关系？！”

说起来，约翰施密特和海德拉医院渊源极深，他是医院的创始人之一，不过他对医学的狂热程度堪称病态，他偷偷给病人用自己配的强化药剂，东窗事发后他就转行当了地下科学家，研究变种疫苗当生化武器，还钻研出了大规模炼制毒品的方法——哪一个科技含量都够他拿拉斯克奖了，只不过施密特的野心太大，他在研究之余顺手打走俄国佬当上东欧黑手党头目，和政府警察相互牵制，一直在微妙的平衡中掌控最高权力。

“Bucky，如果施密特生在军国主义横行的时候，必然是个希特勒一样的人物。”Pierce倒着牛奶悠悠地说。

“啊啊啊，我这回真的完了——”Bucky把头埋进Pierce客厅的沙发垫子里，可怜兮兮的说，“老皮你真的不替我说话吗？”

“她女儿要告你什么？”

“说我未经家属和法院同意就擅自做手术，导致她爹地心脏病发——一个星期后！”Bucky愤愤不平。

“事实呢？”

“我未经家属和法院同意擅自做手术——鬼知道他的心脏病和我有没有关系！”

“可她要坚持你也无法证明你跟他的死亡完全没有关系不是？”

Bucky像泄气的皮球，整个人瘫在沙发上装死。

“其实，她女儿Sin来找我谈了，”Pierce吹吹牛奶的热气，坐到沙发另一边，“她说可以撤诉，保住你的行医执照。就是——”

“就是什么？”Bucky嘭地弹起来，眼里冒光。

“你要去他们那里工作。”

“……你是说，他们让我去当地下医生？”Bucky瞪大眼睛。

“权宜之计而已——你先转移到幕后一段时间，等到事故平息了你再回来。”Pierce明白Bucky的委屈，放软了语气，“那这事就揭算过去了，如果真的起诉，法院又认定成医疗事故，这个污点你就拿不掉了。”

Pierce说完刚准备把牛奶喝了，杯子却被Bucky气势豪迈地抢走，咕嘟咕嘟灌了下去。

“我再好好想想。”Bucky拿上车钥匙踏出了Pierce家的大门。

这熊孩子，Pierce气的瞪他。

自从几年前（单方面）和Steve分手，为了排解失恋的痛苦又在瑞士滑雪结果碰到雪崩，最终被海德拉的医疗小队在雪山下捡回来康复之后，Bucky就下定了决心不回纽约，而是一心一意地留在这里学习工作，凭借优秀的基础和过人的天赋，成了神经外科最杰出的主刀医生之一。他的导师，院长Pierce又特别疼他，一直拿他当接班人看，问及原因皮他就饱含感情又自恋兮兮地说：“这帅小伙长得，有我年轻的神韵”。

Bucky知道自己不像Steve那样是个金光闪闪的道德模范，但真去做涉黑的事情和酒后吹牛的性质还是不大一样的，他不想开黑刀，但也不想以后抬不起头做人——被冠上‘医生未经授权擅自手术致病人惨死’的罪名可不是什么好事。

这样的两难境地让本无忧无虑前程大好的阳光青年Bucky犯了愁。

Bucky把车停到公寓楼下才想起来，早上走得急把Steve给扔在这，事情一多就给忘了。

Steve本来想和Bucky温馨地吃个早饭，再贴心地当个好男友送他上班，但Bucky一早急匆匆就走了，心里起初略感失落，转眼一想又有点开心，自己好像变成了这个家的另一个主人一样。他傻笑着爬起来，把公寓里里外外打扫了一遍，就差边唱着“I am yours”了。

正帮Bucky整理厨房，手机叮—响了一声［Natasha：队长，几垒了？］

还没来得及回，又是叮的一声［Clint：队长别灰心，我们站在你这边］

［Natasha：别听小鸟胡说，我已经教训他了，快告诉我们昨晚战况］

［Clint：emoji［cry］］

［谢谢你们的关系，我和Bucky已经……］Steve正认真的写着回复，Natasha又发了一条过来。

［Natasha：Cap，见面再说，Coulson让我们火速集合］

［Natasha：九头蛇的施密特死了，原因还在追查］

Steve脸上的笑容瞬间收敛。

四

这一天他忙着集合、开会、审嫌犯、分析情报、制定计划，把行动任务分配好，洗掉硝烟味，换回符合画家身份的衣服，一路疾驰，居然还赶在Bucky到家之前回去了。

开门就对上Bucky的郁闷脸，嘴边还站着一圈奶渍。

Steve忍着笑接下Bucky的外套：“欢迎回家！”

“大少爷，你怎么还在这啊？”Bucky撅着嘴嫌弃，眼里却没有抱怨的成分。

“我不想住酒店了嘛……”Steve厚着脸皮，追在Bucky身后问：“怎么了？出什么事了”

“唉。”Bucky把自己摔到沙发里，“我被人告了。”

Steve绽开一个糖分极高的笑容刚想安慰他这没什么，Bucky又阴郁地抬起眼睛：“而这都是你的错。”

Steve嘴巴没来的及合上，僵在原处：“……我能知道我做错了什么吗？”

Bucky手撑在下巴上，喃喃自语：“要不是你突然出现，我第二天没准能想起来问上级打个电话，补个手术许可……对，这就是你的错，大少爷Steve，你把我害惨了……”

Steve的推理能力用起来他自己都害怕，从几句只言片语，他居然隐约明白了事情的原委，他坐到Bucky旁边，问道：“谁想告你呢？”

“说了你也不知道……那些都是很坏很坏的人，黑社会懂吗，警察都不敢惹！”他做出一个张牙舞爪的恐怖表情，“海德拉这次是决定弃车保帅了。”Bucky说完，悲惨地把脸埋进Steve的大胸里，“触感真的比硅胶好啊”他居然还能分神想。

Steve温柔的拍拍他的背，像哄一只巨型猫咪，“我不怕，告诉我，说不定我能帮上忙呢。”

Bucky没动，艰难地摇头。

“也许我该知道我错到什么地步吧。”Steve说。

Bucky沉默了一会儿，才瓮声瓮气的问，“你听说过，约翰施密特吗？”

Steve的身体难以察觉的僵了僵，正搜肠刮肚寻找词汇，Bucky却继续道：“……算了，你一个搞艺术的怎么会知道……总之，是个很厉害又很邪恶的家伙，我上周他做手术的时候可能诱发了他的隐性心脏病，昨天他喀嚓一下就死了，现在她女儿找上我了，如果我不乖乖听她的话就要告我拿走行医执照，唉，你仔细看看对面楼上有没有狙击镜的反光什么的，我可能活不过明天了……”

Bucky说着说着感觉大地在颤抖，不是，是Steve的大胸在颤抖。

‘我还没死呢你不用这么难过吧’Bucky疑惑地抬起头，看见Steve笑得开心着呢。

“你笑什么呢？”Bucky气鼓鼓地说。

Steve还在笑，他捧起Bucky的腮帮，吧唧亲了他一口，“原来如此！——放心吧Bucky，我向你保证，他女儿绝不会去烦你的！”Bucky没反应过来，一脸困惑，咕哝道“你说什么呢”，Steve没回答，只不停吻他，额头，鼻尖，脸颊，边吻边俯下身把他困在沙发和自己之间。

“算了，”Bucky扶着Steve的肩膀绝望的想着，“费雯丽女神说的对，明天是新的一天。”

护士Lily小姐来找Bucky办Rogers太太出院的手续，Bucky一听，拿上文件飞快地跑到七区，Sarah的病房里只有几个护工在帮忙收拾东西。

“Steve呢，怎么没来接你？也不和我说您出院了……”Bucky扶她下床，抱怨着问。

“他工作有点忙。再说，是我让他不要打扰你的，你们医生要照看的事太多啦。”Rogers太太笑得还是那么温柔。

‘大画家就是不一样’Bucky腹诽，一边陪她走出病房。

Rogers太太今天好像特别开心：“我这几年都没听到你的消息——现在看到你好好的，还跟小Stevie重新在一起，我真是太高兴了。”

Bucky僵硬地站在电梯口，觉得说什么都不太合适，只好不停舔嘴唇以掩饰尴尬。

她继续说：“你刚失踪的时候，Steve都快急疯了，你又没什么亲人，奔溃了一样到处找你，这几年他过得都……我说多了，我就是想说，Steve有时候缺那么一根筋，希望包容他这一点，”Rogers太太眨眨美丽的蓝眼睛，走进电梯，“就像小时候那样。”

“队长？队长？”Natasha在通话频道喊他。

“啊？”Steve回过神。

“天哪，他在任务中走神了——外星人把我们的队长抓走了，换了一个冒牌货。”

“他一定在想美事呢。”Tony贱兮兮的插嘴。

“队长，你那小恋人怎么样了？”

“对对，我还和小鸟打着赌呢。”

“我可没和你赌，我只跟Nat……”

“嘘！——大家安静！”Steve严肃的说，其实脸有点红。

“这回我们能拿下九头蛇吗？都剿了好几次了，里面的人跟被洗脑的似的。”

“‘红骷髅’居然死了，我还偷偷崇拜过他呢。”

“咳，大家听好，这次接任他的是他女儿Sin，是咱们的重点抓捕对象。”Steve顿了顿，“除此之外，我还和她有些私人恩怨。”

“嗯哼，‘私人’恩怨。”Natasha重重强调了下，“看上去不是个厉害角色，不过谁知道呢。”美艳的姑娘耸耸肩，撩了一把头发，轻盈地从掩体后翻出来：“到时间了，伙计们！”

通讯频道瞬间只剩下枪声、打斗和骨头断裂以及痛苦的闷叫声。

五

好吧，Steve承认确实把情况估计的太光明了一点，虽然九头蛇大部分被摧毁或俘虏，但是有两件事情不巧偏离了轨道——

其一是Sin逃脱了，其二是，他受了点轻伤，被悲惨困在病房。

如果事情还能更糟的话，大概是同事Sam趁他麻药的劲还没过去的时候帮他接了个电话。

［Bucky：Steve？］

［Sam：你是哪位？我是他同事］

［Bucky：他怎么不接电话？］

［Sam：他还在昏迷……呲呲……中了几枪……呲呲……希望不大。］，病房里的医学仪器运作起来太干扰信号了，Sam这么想，叹了口气，［不过你还没告诉我你是谁呢。喂喂？］

Bucky感到脑子里轰隆隆作响，瞬间魂飞天外，他觉得这辈子没这么恐慌过，连自己碰到雪崩那次也没有。他抓起车钥匙往停车场狂奔的时候腿都在抖，肯定是Steve有正义感发作把自己卷入什么黑帮的麻烦里面，这下差点嗝屁了吧，他心里忍不住一边骂一边幻想Steve重伤不治，跟他留遗言的画面，“Bucky，帮我好好照顾妈妈……”然后自己握着他的手放声大哭，“不Steve，我该早点跟你说，我以前真糊涂……”

Bucky被自己脑补的画面搞到眼睛都红了，一路狂闯了三个红灯，也不管被罚单贴到的风险直接把车扔在病房楼下，憋着一口气直冲到Steve病房门口——

所以现在Steve神采奕奕，还正跟一大堆人有说有笑、其乐融融的温馨场景是怎么回事？！

Steve突然看到Bucky出现在门口，又惊又喜，喊了一声他名字，病房里的人一听到“Bucky”都为之一振然后集体向外面涌去，好像里面突然冒出一只令人避之不及的短吻鳄一样，出门的同时还不免用好奇的眼光偷偷打量着他。

Bucky已经没有力气在乎自己的形象了，平时总是精心打理的头发被风吹得东倒西歪，眼睛流出的液体把脸弄得有点脏兮兮，出门急工作服白大褂还挂在身上，活像刚从精神病院跑出来一样，加上一声毫无风度的怒吼：

“这他妈是怎么回事？你不要死了吗！”

Rumlow把成捆的冷藏啤酒和伏特加搬到客厅，做了点简单而高热量的饭，把沙发收拾干净，急救箱拿出来——

“咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚！”门被敲的哗哗直响，看得出敲的人毫无耐心。

Rumlow刚把门打开——“现在才来开，你要害死我吗？”女人鬼鬼祟祟裹着件斗篷，大声抱怨道，然后左右查看了一下溜进屋子。

“你好歹也要给我几秒钟走到门口吧……”Rumlow嘀咕，然后立刻换上笑容满面，“计划如何？”

“棒透了，你看看。”Sin把斗篷摘下来，她的右手捂着左肩，那里正哗哗往外冒血。

“我刚才把子弹弄出来了，不过肯定没弄干净，麻烦大医生快把剩下的弹壳给我搞出来。”

Rumlow拿条温毛巾塞她嘴里，把手术剪刀和镊子在酒精灯上过了一下：“有点疼，这没异氟烷。”他嘴里叼着手电筒，手上忙活着，说些话来分散她的注意力：“发现酒精的人该拿十个诺贝尔，又能喝又能燃烧，还管消毒、发烧、麻醉，以后我走到哪都得带着这个好东西。”

Sin咬着毛巾在嗓子里吼了几声，Rumlow迅速完成撒上止血药用绷带牢牢包了起来，最后还扎了个蝴蝶结，换来Sin一个毫不避讳的你真娘的表情。

Rumlow任劳任怨地把女友沾血的衣服丢进洗衣机，拿起清洁剂和抹布蹲在地板上打扫。

“他们的队长还挺能干的，”Sin扒拉着混着很多番茄酱的意面说，“现在九头蛇的大人物基本都完蛋了，大本营也差不多被炸干净了，我终于解脱了，而且我的线人也没死，我很快就能重见光明了。”

Rumlow翻个白眼，心想你可千万别乱说这种立flag的话，“那施密特现在人呢？”

“大概在田纳西的某个疗养院，谁知道呢。”

“你卧底帮政府把九头蛇歼灭——为了保住你父亲的命，他是会哭还是会笑？”

Sin往沙发上一躺，闭上眼睛舔干净嘴角的番茄酱：“反正一切都结束了……”

“对了，你打算拿Bucky怎么办？真要起诉他？”Rumlow突然想起来。

“哈！我都快忘了——他男朋友害我这么惨，还老在医院欺负你，这回我要整死他不可……”Sin活动了下关节，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

“等等，他男朋友？哪个男朋友？”Rumlow震惊地瞪圆了眼睛。

“那个抓我的小队长Rogers啊！你不认得？我们这行凡是听过这个名字的，都知道他有个青梅竹马的恋人叫小鹿，逢人就说个不停，现在他把人追回来，可更小人得志了……”Sin露出嘲讽的表情。

“居然这么巧，我一直以为他就是个养尊处优的少爷呢，幸好我以前没冲动下手揍他……”Rumlow心有余悸地说。

“所以，你又想编出一个蹩脚的借口，让我相信这帮酷毙而且一看就不好惹的人都是搞艺术的，还是你的朋友？”Bucky居高临下的双手交叉，盯着病床上的人。

这些家伙个性张扬眼神锐利，看上去都气场十足，跟艺术哪里搭得上边（作为例外的Steve是个怪胎）。

“Bucky，我没想骗你……”Steve满脸无辜。

Bucky像燃气罐被点爆了：“所以我今天才知道你是个警察什么的吗？”

“我不是警察……”Steve硬着头皮说，“我一直为政府秘密部门工作，非要说的话，大概算个特工之类……”

“Huh，看来我一直小瞧你了，詹姆士邦德？”

Steve用那张非常，非常诚恳、谦逊和正直的脸看着他，Bucky很熟悉这样的表情，只要Steve顶着这张脸讲话，那么他说的每一个字就算再离谱人们也会无条件相信，再配上一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，杀伤力简直无敌。

“Bucky你别生气，连母亲都不知道这事，我本来想等到求婚的时候再告诉你的……”

Bucky的思路在极度震惊下居然格外清晰，他从记忆的长河中拎出最重要的一件事：“七年前我去UCLA实习那段时间，你说要去坦桑尼亚取景，但其实你也在加州？”

“没错，是途径了那里。”Steve认真想了一会儿，“当时是为了调查机密，和你刚看到的那个Natasha一起——在LA我们还被追杀，只好伪装成情侣，没想到，之后我就把你丢了。”

“上帝，该死，no！”Bucky捂住脸绝望地喊。

他当时绝对不该只因为看到Steve在自动扶梯上和红发姑娘接吻就抓狂了的！

一切都尘埃落定了之后的几件小事。

“没人能拆散我们，Bucky。”

“嗯。”

“时间也不能。”

“嗯。”

“死亡也不能。”

“嗯。”

“过山车也不能。”

“嗯。”

“所以，Go？”

两人一脸壮士断腕的表情悲壮地坐上了正缓缓启动的恐怖玩具。

“Oh,boys！”Sin从后面同时揽过脸色发青的Steve和Bucky，“我真是爱死你们在过山车上吐得要死要活的样子了。”

“我恨过山车。”他们同时想到，并对视一眼欣赏彼此的痛苦表情。

“下面去哪里呢？”Sin蹦蹦跳跳的在游乐场里寻找下一个目标，Bucky亦步亦趋的跟着她讨好地说：“我亲爱的朋友，你怎么不叫Rumlow陪你，他肯定特别乐意。”

Sin在自动售货机前买了一只棉花糖，边挑颜色边说：“我不是你的朋友，我是你的主人，记得吗？”

Bucky在她转身之后狠狠比了个中指：施密特根本没心脏病发！栽赃陷害还用来要挟！小人！

公寓楼下分别的时候Sin一下下拍着Bucky的脸蛋，笑得十分明媚：“亲爱的，你今天表现的很棒，我很开心。”

Bucky咬牙切齿：“那您老人家大发慈悲签一份家属授权书，免了我被起诉的可能成不成？”

“我考虑考虑吧，明天晚上和这位队长来参加我们的情侣之夜哦。记得带上外卖中餐、xbox，还有《复仇者联盟》的蓝光碟片！”

“好，听你的。”Bucky也回以同样明媚的笑容，同时在心里恶毒的咒骂这个人精。

“打扰了，”一位路过的老太太停下来，满脸羡慕的用夸张的语气看着亲昵的Bucky和Sin说，“但是你们看上去真是完美的一对！”

“谢谢。”Bucky和Steve反应很快，同时真诚地回答。

老奶奶一脸：WTF？

回去的路上，细碎的阳光穿过绿叶的间隙，在两张年轻英俊的脸旁上投下明明暗暗的光斑。Steve和Bucky并肩向家的方向走，展开了一场富有深度的争论。

“所以，肯定还是我大度一点，你和Sin天天被误认成情侣我也没有吃醋。”Steve说。

“你以为我乐意吗？再说你经常和美女探员到别的州或者国外出差，我有阻止吗？谁比较大度一眼就看得出来。”Bucky毫不相让。

“你没有，你会闹别扭和半夜哭鼻子，还会抓狂。”

“嘿Steve！考虑到我以往对这种事的反应你现在把它提出来不觉得有点莽撞了吗？”

“可是是你先说的吧。”

“那你还说自己比较大度！我怎么会有你这种男朋友啊！”

“那Bucky，我还是不要当你男朋友了。”Steve严肃起来，“我这段时间仔细想过了，我们都认识二十七年了，It’s time for a wedding.”

“……有道理。”Bucky同样严肃地点点头。

“这么说，你同意了？”

“你想得美啊！”Bucky做了个鬼脸撒开腿就跑，阳光从云朵的缝隙中漏下来，一刻不停地追逐着他。

“喂，你等等我！”

'What can I say?'Steve thinks,'When I was 15-year-old I realised that I love him.And that’s the beginning and end of everything.’——摘自业余画家Steve的恋爱回忆录。（注）

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注：原话摘自菲兹杰拉德的情书。


End file.
